A dolphin-related love story
by Lavender3021
Summary: Hazel decides that one night, she'll scare Sawyer. She gets injured while doing so. After a night's rest, she feels fine. Her and Sawyer go swimming in Winter's pool and Hazel suddenly feels many levels of pain pass through her legs. She looks down and does not see her legs that are supposed to be there. What she sees will surprise you.
1. Chapter 1

Alright, there has not yet been many Hazel/Sawyer stories yet, so, here we are, enjoy J !

**Chapter 1: For caring**

**Hazel's POV**

Looking around, I notice that nobody else is here, perfect. Sliding myself down, I feel the usual coldness of the water hitting my bare legs. When I'm fully in Winter's tank, I go under, searching for her. I bob back up, needing to take a breath. I whistle the same noise that Winter makes when she's happy and get a response not that far away. I swim over and grab onto her fin, allowing her to pull me. It's been a week since she got her new tail and since then, either me or Sawyer would let her exercise every night. "Hazel? Is that you?" I hear the familiar voice ask from somewhere on the edge of the pool

"Let's scare Sawyer, okay Winter?" I whisper and she nods

I take a big breath and she pulls me under, so that when we pop up and scare him, we won't be seen and it'll be a sneak attack. I look up and see Sawyer standing there, in his swimming trunks. Winter jumps out of the water, me still hanging on. She side-flops down hard and I take most of the impact. I wince, swimming to the side of the pool as best I could, but the sudden urge to fall asleep got to me just as I reached the edge and Sawyer had a hold of my hand, ready to pull me up.

**Sawyer's POV**

Just as I was grabbing Hazel's hand, she went unconscious. "Winter, help" I say, adding a whistle at the end and Winter shoves her up

I wrap her in a towel and dial her father, the owner of the aquarium. I tell him what happened and he rushed over. He checked her out himself, then called a doctor, just to be sure. "She's fine, I suggest leaving her in this building because too much movement will cause pain, she's unconscious now, but tomorrow morning, she'll be fine" The doctor said and then went on, "The hard contact with the top of the water gave her a slightly fractured ankle, but other than that, she'll be okay, you did the right thing" She explained to me

"I'm going to grab some bandages" I said, then ran off to where the first aid kit was

**Hazel's POV**

I open my eyes and find that I'm still at the aquarium. Looking around, I notice that Sawyer is laying down next to me. I sit up and shake his shoulder, causing him to wake up. "Sawyer, did you sleep here all night with me?" I ask the obvious question

"Yeah, why?" He asks, rubbing his eyes and sitting up

I smile, knowing he cared. Only my father ever cared. Now I have my father and Sawyer. I leap forward, wrapping my small arms around his neck as we fall to the mattress that is set up in the middle of the floor. "Ow, what was that for?" He asks, rubbing the side of his head as he sat up

"For caring" I answer


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Playing

"Okay then, let's go play with Winter" He says, standing up and helping me up

"But I don't think I can swim" I reply, adding a pout at the end

"I'll stay close, I promise" He says, "Trust me, you will be safe"

"Okay, but stay really close" I warn him

"Promise" He says, smiling at the end, knowing he got me

We both slowly walk to the edge of the pool. I sit on the side, waiting for him to jump in first. I look down and realize that I still have my pyjamas on. Wait, my pyjamas? I remember clearly that I didn't have pyjamas on when I went to bed. I glance over at Sawyer just in time to see him pull his shirt off. My eyes widen. I quickly flick my sight back to Winter's pool. I smile as I see Winter swim out. She makes that little noise that means she's happy and swims closer to me. I pull off my pyjama shirt after I notice that my bathing suit was underneath it. I look behind me and I see Sawyer pulling a bunch of noodles and floaties out of the storage room. I stand up and yank off my pyjama pants. "Here you go" Sawyer says, throwing in a noodle

Winter happily snatches it and swims in circles. Sawyer jumps in and waits for me. I sit on the edge and hesitantly slide in the water. Sawyer quickly floats over, making sure I'm okay. "I'm okay, Sawyer" I say

"Okay" He says, but still holds my hand

"Sawyer, I need to use that hand in order to swim or float" I quickly lie after I notice that I'm blushing

He drops my hand and I instantly fell cold. Okay. Weird. Winter brings us her duck and Sawyer throws it across the pool. "Ouch, my feet hurt" I whimper in pain

"What's wrong, Hazel?" Sawyer asks, speeding to my side

"My legs hurt" I say as the pain increases

"It's ok, I'll pull you to the side" He says, already halfway there

I look down and I don't see my regular legs that were once there. No, I see a tail, as in, a mermaid tail. My eyes widen. I move what used to be my feet and the flipper moves as well.

**Sorry for the cliffy...I just couldn't resist! Anyways, leave some reviews and I'll post the next chapter! I'm actually in the process of writing it, so, you know, review and it'll be up in as least amount of time as I can manage without my grades slipping. BTW, just to be mean, I want at least 5 reviews or I won't post the next chapter!**

**Keep reading, **

** Lavender3021**


End file.
